batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitrina Falcone
Kitrina Falcone or Catgirl, previously known as Kittyhawk, is the niece of Mario Falcone. Mario abused Kitrina mentally and physically due to her uniqueness. She became Catwoman's sidekick, after befriending Selina Kyle. History ''Batman'' The first Cat Girl was on the original 60s Batman TV show, years before ''Batman'' #692, where the explosion alerts Mario Falcone to his presence forcing Dick to retreat but the distraction serves Catwoman's purposes just fine. The feline burglar had already made her way inside the Falcone mansion and was pilfering the family's stash of jewelry and other valuables when the explosion went off. Though she makes it out of the house unscathed, it seems that at least one member of the Falcone family did manage to catch a glimpse of the thief. Young Kitrina Falcone watches silently as the Catwoman disappears into the night. She says nothing of this development to her overbearing uncle when he bursts in to chastising her for being the one he believes led Batman to their location. It's clear that she isn't too pleased with being holed up in the dusty old house alongside Uncle Mario. In ''Batman'' #693, Dick hobnobs with the usual suspects, and Huntress, in her secret ID, shows up to help Dick keep a watchful eye on an attending Thomas Elliot, as Bruce. The Riddler also manages to get involved as he is at the same function and interrupts a conversation Thomas is having with an Arkham doctor, which gets the attention of Dick and Helen. Huntress is then told by Oracle to go after a young girl named Kitrina, but gets caught in a bomb explosion. She manages to survive and goes out to pursue to girl. Going back into the night, Batman meets up with Commissioner Gordon and Harvey Bullock, after it appears a St. Valentine’s Day Massacre-style shooting took out about 16 or so of Falcone’s men. Batman then summarizes from the way the murders took place that Black Mask must have brought in The Reaper to do the deed. In ''Batman'' #694, Batman asks the Penguin about the girl from the party but Penguin says he does not know her and that he is clean. Batman is attacked from behind by Penguin's chauffeur, Lark, but he quickly knocks her and all of Penguin's men in the building out. Penguin finally talks saying the girl's name is Kitrina but he does not know what she was doing. Several hours later, in Devil's Square, the new Black Mask is screaming. They are having problems with the military, gangs, and Batman. As he is about to throw the mask into the river but Fright stops him telling him that Doctor Death has information on Kitrina Falcone. Somewhere in the docks, Mario Falcone has Kitrina tied up and in a box asking her who helped her get into the safe. Kitrina says if she wanted to she could have screwed him over by giving the maps to the highest bidder since she is the one who created them. Mario has enough of her backtalk and has his men close the box and throw her into the water. We shift to somewhere else in Gotham where Huntress tells Batman that Penguin has been attacked by Black Mask with some saying he is dead. Batman says he doesn't think Penguin is dead and he will resurface. Huntress mentions that The Riddler has not been seen since the bombing. Batman says that The Riddler was hired to follow Kitrina. Batman pulls out a picture of Kitrina from a week ago that was taken outside of Doctor Singh's place. Huntress says that Dr. Singh just made it home from Arkham. In ''Batman'' #695, after threatening to throw him off a bridge, Dr. Singh finally answers all of Batman’s questions and reveals the girl Batman is finding is called Kitrina Falcone. Outside of the new Falcone’s estate, two of Mario Falcone’s men are bringing the box that Kitrina was in that was thrown into the lake back up. When they open it, they see Kitrina is not inside. Batman suddenly appears and takes both men out quickly, then tying them to trees. He asks them where Kitrina is and they say that she disappeared. Not liking the answer Batman burn’s down the new Falcone estate. In an abandoned animal shelter that is now Catwoman’s home, Kitrina is stealing back her maps that Catwoman stole, but before she can get away Catwoman arrives and quickly takes Kitrina out. Twenty minutes later, Catwoman has Kitrina tied upside down saying they have a lot to talk about. Kitrina says that she is the youngest daughter of Carmine Falcone and that Catwoman stole her maps. Catwoman says that is a lie because she knows if Carmine had another daughter. Kitrina says she does not care if Catwoman believes her as all she wants is her maps so she can collect the bounty on Black Mask’s head. Catwoman asks if she is talking about $50 million, and Kitrina says that she could use some help. The scene shifts to Catwoman telling Batman she knows all about the Falcone family, and that Kitrina is not a part of that family. Batman says it does not matter if she is or isn’t a Falcone, as he has something he wants to talk to her about. Catwoman guesses it’s about the maps of Devil’s Square. Batman asks if she left Kitrina alone and she says she did and she is not going anywhere though Batman retorts by saying unless she is a master escape artist. They go inside and see that Kitrina has escaped even though Catwoman tied her up using the rope trick Bruce taught her. Catwoman is pissed as Kitrina also took the maps. Batman is contacted by Oracle and he summons the Batmobile to go to the location Oracle sent him. In ''Batman'' #696, it flashbacks to seven hours ago, in Mayor Hady’s office, where we see the mayor talking to the Penguin on the phone telling Penguin that he sent the little girl, Kitrina, with the goods and it is not his fault, she screwed him. As soon as he says that, the mayor is attacked by Batman, still wearing the False Face mask. Batman asks for the Gene-Core package but the mayor says he does not have it. Batman breaks all of the mayor’s fingers. Six hours earlier, we see that Kitrina visited one of her other partners, Tracy, asking her if she has the camera with the digital program. Tracy says she does and Kitrina tells her to hang the maps on the wall. Kitrina uses the camera and says that Black Mask is in the bunker. Tracy pulls a gun out, telling Kitrina she is taking all the money, but as she does, a whip hits her hand. Kitrina than punches Tracy and tells Catwoman, the one who whipped Tracy, that it took her long enough. Kitrina, then says that she was able to do the one thing Batman couldn’t: Find Black Mask. Catwoman quickly takes the camera from Kitrina but as soon as she does the two of them are attacked by the mind-controlled Batman. Catwoman is knocked out and Kitrina tries to ask Batman if they can be partners. Five hours ago, we see that Batman beat the crap out of a whole gang that is working for Black Mask. As Batman takes down all of the gang members, the person controlling him tells Batman that he should not feel bad for what he has to do to survive. We then see that it has been Penguin, along with his lackies and Mad Hatter, that has been giving the mind-controlled Batman all of his orders. We find out that the Penguin used some of Black Mask toxins along with some radio wave technology that Mad Hatter created to control Batman. Dick wakes up again telling Barbara that Penguin made him do it. Barbara tries to ask Dick what happened he blacks out again. Flashing back again, we see Kitrina leading Batman, who is carrying a knife on his utility belt, to where Black Mask is located. As soon as Kitrina takes Batman to Black Mask’s exact location, Batman takes out the knife ready to kill Kitrina. Kitrina sees this and bites Batman’s hand. He throws her to the side, and as he does that, he is hit by some electricity from behind. We then see Black Mask, Fright, and Hugo Strange standing over Batman. Black Mask proceeds to use his sword to attack Batman telling Batman he does not care who is controlling him as he will die today. Black Mask also says that the drugs in Batman’s system that Penguin gave him are causing his brain to waste away, and it will kill him. Black Mask continues to by saying that once the military comes in looking for him that he will expose all of them to the same toxins. Dick takes them all out, and Oracle helps him and tells him the true identity of the new Black Mask. In ''Batman'' #697, Kitrina appears next to Catwoman in her Catgirl costume. Catgirl asks if she can follow Batman to his hideout. Catwoman says no and that tonight starts her first lesson. In ''Batman'' #704, In Devil’s Square, Dick and Damian chase down Kitrina Falcone, who is operating as Catgirl, chasing down Reaper for the federal bounty on his head. Telling Reaper that Kitrina is just “Young… and stupid,” Dick demands that he leaves her out of this. But in some twisted sense of Justice, Reaper claims to be on his own crusade to wipe the city clean, and it starts with their sacrifice. In a “Bruce move” Dick shoots reaper with his grappling gun, finishing him off acrobatically with a “Grayson finish.” Dick asks Damian Wayne to find Kitrina, but as he points out, she’s gone already. Above the Dynamic Duo, Bruce calls to Dick for a talk. Bruce wants Catgirl gone, so does Dick who tries to tell Bruce that Selina has said all this stuff about her not training her and so on. Bruce interrupts Dick to remind him that he runs the city, not Selina, deal with Catgirl. At a Gotham Social event, Selina Kyle is flirting with a timid little man as Dick Grayson calls her out. Leaving the man, Selina asks Dick why he’s following her. Dick tells her he wants to speak with Kitrina, but Selina tells him she left. Dick decides to finally call Selina out on her bullshit telling her to take “Catgirl” out of commission, informing her she almost got killed by Reaper simply for a bounty. Selina says she will if Dick agrees to do the same with his “brat.” Dick continues to try and reason with her to no avail. Before he leaves, he tells her he’ll be around — “Count on it.” With Dick leaving, a hiding Kitrina asks Selina who that was. Selina simply says someone she should avoid at all costs. In ''Batman'' #706, Dick continues his hunt to go find the person who was chasing Reaper, Kitrina Falcone, aka Catgirl. He finds her training in Selina’s house, and with Selina hesitantly backing him up, Kitrina decides to spill the beans, and lead Dick to the building where she found Reaper. In ''Batman'' #710, at night, Dick goes to meet with one of the Falcones who won’t necessarily try and shoot him at first site, Kitrina. He once again tries to get her to leave Gotham, and head to a boarding school for girls, saying she has the opportunity to have a normal life. Kitrina is defiant, but Selina, who shows up on the roof, agrees with Dick. Feeling betrayed by her short lived mentor, Kitrina leaves Dick and Selina, heading off on her own. In ''Batman'' #711, later and elsewhere, Kitrina Falcone listens in on some of Riddler’s men, but is discovered by Enigma who attacks her. Kitrina ends up getting shot in the hand, but before Enigma can do any worse, Dick jumps in, saves, the day, drags Enigma out by her pig tails, and demands to know where Riddler is. Kitrina tells Dick what she heard, but it is too late, as Two-Face and Riddler have already amassed a group of men to storm the Falcones. In ''Batman'' #712, Dick wakes up sometime later to Alfred giving him some pain medication. Damian was able to get him in the Batmobile, but there was no sign of Two-Face or Gilda Dent. Dick decides to contact Catwoman, to see if she can find out anything on the street, but before he does, Alfred gives him a letter that was dropped off by Kitrina Falcone, telling him she’s decided to go to the school he offered. Category:Allies Category:Villains